Ties That Bind
by jane0904
Summary: PostMovie.  Freya has been taken on as Mal's new pilot, but there's trouble brewing between her and Inara, and Mal's in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I come in?" Mal asked from the doorway to shuttle one.

"Please," Inara called, putting the tray she carried down on the side and pulling her skirt down into a smooth line. She looked up to see the captain of Serenity standing looking at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Inara smiled. "You don't normally ask."

"Well, I guess things have changed a mite."

"And you haven't been in here since I moved back in. And that was several weeks ago. I thought you were beginning to wish I hadn't."

"No. Not …"

"Oh."

They gazed at each other for a moment longer, then Mal conspicuously looked around the shuttle "Didn't take you long to put it all back," he said.

"Well, I know where everything goes," Inara said.

"That's new, though," Mal commented, pointing to a large brass table lamp that gave a warm glow to the surroundings.

"I bought it on Madrassa. I haven't used it until now."

"Right." He looked back at her.

"Would you … would you like some tea?" She indicated the tray.

"No. Thanks." He seemed to be searching for the right words. "Inara –"

"Then sit."

"Yeah." They both sat down, a safe distance apart. "I was … we're going to be arriving at Highgate in about an hour, if Freya can make the fuel cells last. We'll be taking on cargo then be off again."

"Oh? Well, there's not really any call for a Companion on that planet. Where will we be going after that?"

"Boros. You'll be able to … I'm sure you have clients waiting." He didn't look at her.

"A few," Inara admitted. "I can make a few appointments."

"Yeah." Suddenly he stood up, surprising her. "I have to go. Do captainy things."

She got to her feet a little slower, more gracefully. "Of course. I quite understand."

They were only a foot or so apart. "What you've done … it's nice to have it back the way it was," Mal said quietly. "I kinda missed having it occupied."

"I'm sure you could have found someone to rent it from you," Inara responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Wouldn't have seemed right." He moved closer, just a little.

She echoed his movement. "I shouldn't have left."

"I wish you hadn't." Slowly, almost of their own accord, his hands came up to touch her face, holding her head so that he could dip his and kiss her lips, soft and gentle. "Inara …"

"Mal …" She put her arms about him, pulling him in closer, until the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

When they broke apart both were panting slightly.

"Don't Companion rules have something to say about this?" Mal asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"They do … very specifically. And mostly they say … no." She didn't, however, move away.

"Really." He dipped to kiss her again. "What about this?" He reached down and cupped her breast, then stopped, backing away.

"What is it?" Inara asked. "Mal?"

"This ain't right … this ain't right at all."

"Mal?" She reached for him, then paused as he took another step backwards. "What is it?"

"It ain't right." He shook his head. "You're still a Companion. That ain't changed."

"I thought … I thought you accepted it," Inara said, her face confused. "You seemed to – "

"If I took you now … and believe me, I want to …" He glanced down at his crotch, and the purely physical reaction he was experiencing. "But it would be wrong."

"Why, Mal? You want me. I want you. What's wrong with that?" Inara asked, moving forward.

He put his hands on her shoulders, but it was just to hold her away from him. "I don't know," he admitted. "It just …"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, wanting him to kiss her again.

"No. Not asking that." He shook his head again. "I need to think, Inara. You've made me all turned around again, and I ain't sure I know how to deal with it."

"I can help you." She smiled a little, although her heart was breaking. "Is it me?"

"No, no, 'Nara," he said quickly, the use of her pet name tearing through them both. "If anything it's me. I don't know what I want anymore, what I believe in. If I could I'd go talk to the Shepherd, but that ain't gonna happen."

"He'd say you were doing the right thing in not sleeping with me, you know that."

"Yeah, maybe he would. But I know I could argue with him, maybe, even if I couldn't win." He dropped his hands. "It ain't the right time, Inara. Maybe later … when I understand it more myself …"

Inara pulled a smile she didn't feel from the depths of her soul. "We have time, Mal. Maybe we need to get to know each other better. Properly. Just a man and a woman."

"Maybe. But right now I ain't gonna take advantage of you." He took a step towards the door to the shuttle. "I'm sorry, Inara."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Mal," she said, all her training allowing her to keep her composure. "And you're right – the Guild wouldn't approve either. Not unless you paid me."

Mal looked at her, understanding her need to hurt, to strike out. He'd held something out to her, and now he'd snatched it back. "And I ain't likely to be doing that in the foreseeable future," he said gently. "If I do, though, I'll know where to come."

"Only if I choose it, Captain," Inara said, returning to her formality as a shield to protect herself.

"Always," Mal said, and left the shuttle.

Inara stared after him, long after he'd walked back to his bunk, just trying to control her feelings. There was something else, she knew that. Something holding him back, something that had always held him back, and it wasn't that she was a Companion. Well, not just that. If she didn't know better she'd say it was another woman, but the only other regular females on board were either too young for him, starting a new relationship, or grieving. That left Freya. It had to be her. He'd known her for so long, and there was no doubt about her feelings for him. He must feel the same way, even if he hadn't admitted it to himself.

She managed to get to the bed, sitting down on the satin counterpane, her knees too weak to hold her. She'd lost him, somehow, before she'd even had him. All this time, to come so close and have it torn away from her. She wiped the tears angrily from her cheeks. Perhaps it was time to do something about her.

Inara sought out Freya, finding her on the bridge, staring out at the stars.

"Are we going to make it to Highgate?" she asked, stepping over the sill. "I'd hate for us to be drifting."

Freya turned in her seat and smiled at the Companion. "No, we'll be shiny. Mal's arranged to refuel there, so everything's fine."

"Fine." Inara repeated. She moved forward. "Could you bear for some company?"

"Sure," Freya said, pointing to the co-pilot's chair. "Take a pew."

"We've never really talked, have we?" Inara asked, sitting down gracefully, her bright brocades in extreme contrast to Freya's flannel shirt and serviceable trousers. "Not in the time we've known each other."

"Not really," Freya agreed. "You want to now?"

"Well, I've nothing better to do. Do you?" She smiled kindly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Freya asked, sitting upright a little more, running her hands through her short dark hair to make it lay flat. She couldn't help it – this woman always made her feel inferior.

"Oh, I don't know," Inara said, looking out at the expanse of space. "How about your ship?"

"_My_ ship?" Freya laughed. "I don't have one anymore. Not even worth towing to the scrap belt."

"Do you miss it? Being captain, I mean. It must be difficult taking orders again, even from Mal."

"He's okay," Freya asserted. "Better than some I've known."

"Worse than others?" Inara suggested.

"No. Not really." Freya laughed again, a deep throaty chuckle. "There's a few I would cheerfully have put out the airlock, if you must know. It's been a while since I felt that way about Mal. Not saying it won't happen, but not so far."

"Really?" Inara took a breath, wanting to stay on the subject in hand. "Wouldn't you like your own ship again?"

"You mean leave Serenity?"

"Start afresh. New horizons."

Freya looked at her. "You're not talking about my boat, are you?" she asked.

"I'm just talking, Freya."

"No, you're not." Freya turned the seat so she could look at Inara fully in the face. "You're suggesting I leave Serenity."

"I didn't say that." Inara coloured.

"Not in so many words, no. But it's pretty obvious, Inara." She shook her head, feeling anger building inside her. "What, were you going to offer to buy me a new ship? Pay me off so I'd go?"

"I never –"

"Do you feel _that_ threatened by me?"

The words hung in the air between them, almost visible, raw-edged and sharp.

"I don't feel threatened at all," Inara finally replied, her voice low, keeping herself in check.

"No, of course not. You usually have conversations like this with the rest of the crew," Freya mocked. "Damn it, Inara. If he wants you, that's his choice."

"Whose?"

"Mal's. That's who we're talking about, isn't it?"

"And if it is?" Inara stuck out her chin. "Are you telling me that you're not staying here on this ship because of him?"

"He asked me, Inara!" Freya shouted, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. "_He_ asked _me_!"

"You didn't have to say yes!" Inara shouted back.

"Gorramit, Inara, he's my friend! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Not if you want more than that! And you damn well couldn't make it any plainer!"

There was a highly strung, very pregnant pause, then a voice from outside the bridge called, "If you two're gonna come to blows, can I watch?" It was Jayne, leaning on the handrail at the bottom of the stairs.

The women maintained eye contact a moment longer, then Freya turned to look at the big mercenary. "Not today, Jayne."

"Shame." He stood upright. "Best you keep it down, though. Lucky it was just me, not the Cap that heard you. Don't think he'd take too kindly to you fighting, least of all over him." He walked back to his bunk, dropping down the ladder. "Less'n I can watch," he added over his shoulder as he disappeared.

Freya turned back to Inara. "There is no way I am having this conversation with you." She got up and strode off the bridge.

Inara followed, her heels clattering on the metal stairs. Just outside the dining area she grabbed hold of Freya's arm. "And I say we are."

Freya turned slowly, looking down at Inara's hand. "If you don't let go you won't be using it for a while. And how would that please your clients?"

"Are you threatening me?" Inara asked, letting go nevertheless.

"Seems like all I was doing was making a suggestion. Pretty much like you were." Freya stepped into the kitchen, heading for the counter and picking up a metal cup.

"Don't you care?" Inara asked, lifting her skirts to step over the sill.

"Care about what?"

"That I … that I love him?" There. She'd said it. Told someone else how she felt about Mal.

"_Tzao gao_!" Freya said to herself. "You think you're the only one?"

"He doesn't want you!" Inara knew her voice sounded shrill, unladylike, but right now she didn't care.

"I know!" Freya threw the cup across the room, watching it bounce from the bulkhead. She took a deep breath, trying to control herself. "Damn it, Inara. I've known for a long time."

"Then why are you here?"

Freya glared at her. "Because, despite everything else, I don't have anywhere else to be," she said quietly. "I don't have a home to go back to, a family to take me in … I lost all that a long time ago." She pointed down towards the cargo bay. "When I told Mal that all I owned was in my bag, I wasn't lying."

"And this is important … how?"

"I … I need a place to be for a while. Somewhere amongst friends." She laughed, only there was no humour in it. "Well, mostly friends. To get my bearings again."

"And that has to be here?" Inara bent down and picked up the cup, noting idly that it was bent somewhat from its contact with the wall. "I have friends: perhaps I could –"

"You really are trying to buy me off, aren't you?" Freya said, shaking her head in disbelief. "And if I don't go? You gonna poison me?"

"What?" Now Inara was totally confused.

"I've heard about Companions back in the day. Working as assassins for the men who owned them."

Even Inara was shocked at this. "That's just stories from Earth-that-Was. And even if it did happen, it was before the Guild, before the rules …"

"You saying you don't know how to kill me without anyone finding out?" Freya asked. "That Companion training doesn't cover that sort of thing?"

"You're insane."

"Oh, come off it, Inara. A woman will do anything to get the man she loves." She came out from behind the counter, moving towards the other woman. "Isn't that the way of things?"

"And that's what you'd do? Kill me?" Inara suggested.

"Maybe I was wrong," Freya said. "Telling Jayne we weren't going to come to blows. Is that what you want, Inara? You want to fight me for Mal's affections?" She stepped closer to the Companion, the scent of her in her nostrils. "You think you'd win?"

"Companion training is _very_ thorough," Inara said succinctly.

"Oh, I know. But I've been through war. Got the scars to prove it. You ever wondered why old soldiers are covered in them? Because they survived. And they survived because they were good. I was good, Inara. Better than I had a right to be. And if you think I couldn't kill you, think again."

"Oh, I know you could. But you think Mal would like that?" Inara asked, defiance radiating from every fibre of her being.

Mal, coming up the stairs from the infirmary, heard the tail end. "What in the _tyen shiao duh_ is going on here?" he demanded as he stepped into the galley.

"Nothing," Freya said, turning away from Inara and going to sit at the table.

"Didn't sound like nothing." He crossed his arms. "What's going on?" he asked again. Neither of the two women answered, but the atmosphere was so thick he could have cut it with a spoon, let alone a knife. "I am the captain, here," he went on. "When I say I want to know something, then you damn well tell me."

"I'm not your crew, Mal," Inara said, moving to walk past him.

"Whoa," he said, catching her arm. "No-one's going anywhere until we get this sorted out." He pushed her towards the table. "Sit down."

"Mal –"

"You're on my boat, so you have to obey my orders. Now, sit down." His tone of voice, his sergeant's voice, would brook no objection, and Inara, with surprisingly bad grace for a Companion, did as she was told. "Right," he went on, standing and looking down at the pair of them. "Who's going to start?"

"It was just a disagreement, Mal," Inara said, not looking at Freya.

"Really? And do disagreements usually end up with one of you threatening to kill the other?"

"Sometimes. But it was just something and nothing," Freya put in, wondering exactly how much he'd heard.

His next words made it plain. "Sounded more than that. And I don't appreciate members of my crew fighting over me. Particularly when there's nothing to fight over."

"No?" Inara said, feeling a blush creep up her neck. "You reject me and say there's nothing to fight over?"

"That's it? Because I wouldn't lay with you?" Mal didn't know whether to laugh or order them both to the brig. He did neither, since he didn't think they would appreciate him finding it amusing, and he didn't have a brig to throw them into. Instead he looked from Inara to Freya. "And you? Why were you threatening Inara with physical harm?"

"I wasn't threatening," Freya pointed out. "Just making a statement."

"A statement that you could kill her with no problem whatsoever." Mal shook his head. "You're my pilot. Relationships complicate things, and … I ain't gonna sleep with you, Frey."

"I know!" Freya said, anger bubbling up inside her, his contraction of her name hurting more than she would care to admit. "I know it, Mal. I was just trying to tell Inara the same thing when you walked in."

"By saying you could kill her."

"_Nee ta ma duh tyen-shia suo-yo duh num doh gai si_," Freya muttered, her head down, and when she looked back up her eyes were bright, and two red marks stained her cheeks. "That's the whole point, Mal. The whole damn point! You won't sleep with her, so she thinks you have feelings for me!" She stood up, pushing her chair back so hard it squealed. "I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen! Dammit, Mal, you don't have to rub it in quite so hard! I know I ain't who you want, and I know you want her! I've known it for so long it's like one of my scars, always there! So go and sleep with her!" She almost ran out of the room, away from his gaze, away from both of them.

Mal watched her go, his mouth open slightly. This wasn't a joke to her, he realised. No matter that he'd never really taken her infatuation seriously, it was of grave importance to her. And she'd been telling him long enough … His mind skittered away from the possibilities, and his eyes came back to Inara. "I won't have this on my boat," he said at last. "We're cramped enough as it is most days, and I won't have fighting amongst my crew." He held up a hand to forestall Inara's objection. "As long as you rent my shuttle, you're crew. Thought you'd figured that out by now." He glanced back the way Freya had gone. "You sort it out. Now. One way or the other. Preferably with not too much bloodshed." He hitched his thumbs into his belt. "You learn to play nicely, or you're off my ship. Both of you." Inara stared at him until he added, "Go."

Inara nodded and stood up, leaving the dining area with her head high.

Mal watched her go, her grace and beauty, but found his mind going back to Freya, her passion, her … He shook himself. He was captain. He had no right to think like that.

Freya was back on the bridge, the door closed but not locked.

"Can I come in?" Inara asked, sliding the door open a little.

"Free 'verse." Freya was staring out at the stars, her booted foot on the edge of the flight console. "This bit of it, anyway."

Inara stepped inside. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What for?" Freya still didn't look at her, her voice flat.

"I should never have … I shouldn't have accused you of being the reason."

"The reason for what?"

"For Mal rejecting me."

"He really did that?" Freya said in surprise, her foot sliding from the metal and hitting the floor with a thump as she turned in the seat to stare at her.

"We …" For once Inara felt almost embarrassed. "He wouldn't sleep with me. Refused to, point blank. Oh, we kissed, but … something's holding him back."

"And you think it's me?"

"I … I didn't know what to think! You've never made a secret of your feelings, and I thought … he might … that he could …"

Freya shook her head. "That's crazy talk, Inara."

"Then let's talk crazy. He and I … we kissed but … why should he pull away?"

Freya stared back out at the stars. "Inara, I don't know. He cares about you. Yes, I know that, and I'm not stupid. But if you think I'm trying to take him away from you –"

"I don't have him for you to do that!" Inara said sharply, and instantly regretted it when she saw the look on Freya's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean … I just …"

Freya looked at her again. "Inara, I've known Mal a long time. What I feel for him is pretty much something I've grown to live with." She sighed. "I told him, Inara, I told him to sort things out with you."

"You told him?" Now it was Inara's turn to be astonished.

"I was drunk … well, pretty much," Freya admitted. "I told him to sort things out, then come to my bed. He refused. Said he wasn't going to take advantage of me. Hell, I wanted him to. I wanted him to in the worst possible way. But he said no. You think that doesn't mean something?" She leaned forward. "He doesn't want me, Inara. And if he doesn't want you either, well, we're pretty much in the same boat." She smiled slightly at the unintentional pun.

"It seems like we may be." Inara took a deep breath. "I thought –"

"You thought I'd be willing to kill you to get him."

"I don't know," Inara admitted after a moment, abashed. "But I'm pretty certain if I tried you would have killed me quite easily."

Freya shook her head, saying, "Oh, never easily, Inara. It's never that." She waved her hand around the Firefly's bridge. "'Sides, if anyone's stopping Mal from being with either of us it's Serenity. She means more to him than anything, and he'll do everything he can to keep her in the sky. Maybe that's the problem. Not me or you. Maybe it's the fact that he's in love with a spaceship."

Inara pondered for a moment then nodded. "It could be. I wouldn't put it past that man to be so stupid as to put a heap of metal in front of flesh and blood."

"Oh, I think there's more to it than that," Freya chided. "The crew comes next. Well, maybe Jayne a distant third. But I reckon I come a lot further down the list than that."

Inara smiled. "You and me both, then," she said, standing up. "I'm sorry."

Freya nodded. "Yeah, well, maybe we both need to take a step back from this. Mal's right – this ain't the place to be fighting."

"But I am sorry," Inara insisted. "I should never have tried to warn you off. Not you." She sighed. "I should have realised you'd know what I was doing. Mal's talked about your talents before, and I should have … I'm sorry."

Freya looked up into the Companion's face. "I don't know if this is over, Inara. Maybe it won't be until Mal takes you to his bed. But we can play nicely, like he wants. I'll even pretend to be your friend. And who knows, maybe it'll become true. But right now, I have to pretend."

"Sounds a little like being a Companion," Inara pointed out. "Pretending to care about the person you're servicing."

"Yeah, well, maybe." Freya turned back to the con, busying herself with the controls.

Inara gazed at her, wondering, then found herself stifling a yawn delicately behind her hand. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep," she said.

"I'll be a while yet. Got some course corrections to make." Freya glanced up at Inara and smiled a little at last.

"Goodnight, then."

"'Night."

Inara left the bridge, her mind still full of what had been said.

Freya watched her go, her bright colours glowing as she walked along the corridor past the bunks, and shook her head. Why did people have to get in their own way so much? Why couldn't they just say what they think, be with the person they wanted to be with? Why hadn't she just said no when he asked her to stay?


	2. Chapter 2

"Freya," Mal called from the bridge.

"What?" she said, stepping out of the kitchen into the corridor.

"We got us a job." The captain of Serenity came down the stairs towards her.

"Great. Where?"

"Santo." He stopped as he reached her. "Only we have to leave before nightfall."

"Shiny. I'll go set the co-ordinates." She went to move past him but he put his hand on her arm.

"Inara ain't back yet," he said.

She looked into his blue eyes. "And that matters how?"

He ignored the slightly obstinate tone and just said, "We were planning to pick her up day after tomorrow. This job's gonna take 'bout a week."

"So?"

Mal looked at her from under his eyebrows. "So, she's not answering our hails. Kaylee says she thinks it might be something wrong with the comunit on the shuttle. So you're gonna go tell her."

"What?" Freya looked surprised, then shook her head. "No, no, Mal. Look, I … why not get Jayne to go? He'd probably appreciate some fresh air."

"Because I'm telling you. 'Sides, I think you and her need to have some time alone together. Talk things through."

"You think we need to?"

"Frey, the atmosphere around here is so thick you can almost see it. Kaylee's even been wondering if it's the purifiers. You need to get this sorted out."

"Mal –"

"No. Decision's made. It ain't far – 'bout an hour's walk."

"Walk? Mal, can't I take the other shuttle? Be there much quicker."

"Which is why I'm saying walk. Give you a chance to think on things yourself." He shook his head. "I ain't having it like this. Bad enough we got people out there wanting to encourage us to meet our maker, without me having to be concerned you two are going to start killin' each other at the dinner table."

"Not at the dinner table," she assured him. "I'd never interrupt food. How about the old mule? Still give me time to think." She knew she wasn't going to get out of it.

"No. You walk. Then Inara can drop you back if she needs to stay."

"You really think this is going to do any good?"

"It had better," Mal said, heading back towards the bridge. "Otherwise you spend the next six months confined to your quarters. I ain't having you two pussy-footing around each other any more."

She watched his back, her mouth open, about to say that he was the reason they weren't talking, but nothing came out. No point. He was, as he had pointed out on a number of occasions, captain. She sighed. Best be getting going, then.

---

"Inara? Inara, are you in –" She stepped through the open door into the shuttle. "Oh, sorry, am I intruding?"

Two men, dressed in identical grey suits, stood in the centre of the room, looking at her, their hands close to their chests. Inara sat on the sofa, her face frightened, a bruise already forming on her cheek. A little blood trickled from a split in her lip.

"Freya," she said, something like relief in her eyes.

"Do I detect something in the air?" Freya asked.

"Just leave," one of the men said. "T'ain't none of your business."

"But it is. Inara is my friend, and I don't like to see friends in trouble."

"There's no trouble," the second man said, his voice higher than the first. "Just conducting a little business."

"Didn't think you took on twosomes, Inara," Freya said. "Or were into getting beaten up."

"I'm not," Inara said, her voice strained.

"Then what are you gentlemen doing here?" Freya asked, moving further into the shuttle, keeping her eye on them. "And why should Inara here have a split lip?"

Inara touched her face. "Freya –"

"Or did you just walk into a door?" Freya went on. "Or maybe this vase leaped up and attacked you." She bent down to pick up a couple of pieces of broken pottery. "Pity, I quite liked this one." She dropped the pieces onto the couch next to Inara, who realised she had, quite naturally and carefully, moved between her and the men. "So, care to enlighten me as to what's going on?"

"Like I said, nothing for you to be concerned about. A little business, is all," the second man said.

"But it seems to be the kind of business that involves getting physical, and I don't mean sex," Freya said, then her eyes narrowed. "Unless that was the next step."

"If it was, you think you could stop us?"

Freya laughed, but there was little humour in it. "You don't know me, so you wouldn't know just how stupid a thing that is to say."

"We weren't going to rape her," the first man said, sounding a little tired of it all. "We had a proposition to put to her."

"And I said no," Inara put in.

"Then that's it, gentlemen," Freya said. "So unless you'd like to stop lying to me –"

"They were just leaving," the Companion interrupted.

"No, we weren't."

"I believe she said you were." Freya drew herself up, keeping her right hand loose, close to her gun. "I don't like men that beat up on women. Particularly women who won't – or can't – defend themselves. Now I'm not saying Inara is in either category, but that doesn't mitigate the fact that you hit her. And I don't care which one of you did it – you're both culpable."

"You don't even know who the hell we are," the taller of the men sneered.

"No, I don't. And I don't care to. Because you're just gonna leave."

"You gonna make us?" the other asked, moving his hand inside his jacket.

"Oh, I know you're armed," Freya said. "But I've taken out half a dozen like you before, with less provocation and more determination. It wasn't pretty, either. Lots of shouting, and screaming. And that was those that survived."

He looked at his partner, suddenly unsure.

"You're lying," the first man said.

"You're positive about that, are you?" Freya asked. "Willing to stake your lives on it?"

"She's telling the truth," Inara asserted. "I've seen her do it."

"You're not that fast," the first man said, but nowhere near as adamantly as before.

"It'll make _niou-fun_ of this shuttle, though," Freya went on, looking around as if considering the situation. "Blood won't show too much on the red, o'course, but still …"

"You're crazy," the second man said. "_Fong luh._"

Freya smiled at him, her eyes cold as the stars. "Oh, more'n likely. Caused me a whole heap of problems back in the day. You two gonna cause me problems right now?"

For a moment it could have gone either way, could have ended up with broken bodies and the acrid smell of gunpowder. Then …

"We've made our point," the first man said. "No need for this to get violent." He dropped his hand.

The second man did the same, something like relief in his eyes. "Yeah. No need." He looked at Inara. "But this isn't over, Companion."

"Yes. It is." Freya still smiled, not moving her hand one inch.

"Come on," the first man said, backing away.

After flashing Inara another look, the second man joined him and they left the shuttle.

After a moment Freya released the breath she had been holding and crossed the room, closing and locking the door.

"What isn't over, Inara?" she asked as she turned around.

"Nothing." The Companion was standing, and was picking up the pieces of the broken vase.

"Didn't sound like nothing. Thought you were more careful about the clients you took on?" Freya asked, reaching out to touch Inara's lip, checking it wouldn't need stitches.

She pulled back. "They weren't clients. They were waiting for me to finish with my last one, then barged on board as he left."

"And your client left them here?"

"He was young. He didn't understand – and frankly, neither did I."

"What did they want?"

Inara looked down at her hands. "Money."

Freya's eyebrows drew together. "Money? You sure? It didn't look like a shakedown to me."

The Companion looked back up. "Just money." She touched her face. "They got a little physical when I told them I didn't have any here."

"What kind of trouble are you in?" Freya asked.

"I'm not in any kind of trouble."

"That _hoe-tze duh pee-goo_ wasn't joking, Inara. Something's going on here, and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing!" Inara shouted, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "_G__won nee tze-jee duh shr_."

"My own business? Yeah, sure, Inara. Next time two men threaten you I'll just walk away, shall I?"

"Why didn't you?" Inara asked, hotly, angry now. "Might have solved all your problems."

They faced each other, barely a foot between them.

"You think? I doubt Mal'd see it the same way," Freya said.

"You could have told him anything. That you'd got here too late. Found me dead." Inara's face was pale.

"You really think I'd do that?" Freya asked quietly.

"I don't know! I don't know you!"

They glared at each other, then: "I guess you don't," Freya said finally, a trifle sadly. "So they just wanted to rob you?" she asked, letting Inara have her little lie. "You should've given it to them, Inara. Whatever you had."

"I was going to," she said quickly. "But you came in instead." She looked at the other woman. "Why are you here?"

"Message for you from Mal. We've got a job on Santo, won't be around the time we were supposed to link back up." She glanced towards the small bridge. "By the way, your com doesn't seem to be working."

"It's switched off," Inara admitted, standing up and heading for the controls. "I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Could have been worse than that, Inara," Freya said, following her. "Those men weren't likely to go away without something. And if it was something you didn't want to give …" She stopped.

Inara nodded. "I know." She looked into Freya's dark eyes. "Companions have been known to be attacked before, that's why we're taught self-defence techniques."

"Didn't work this time," Freya pointed out, indicating Inara's lip.

"There were two of them," Inara said weakly, leaning over and switching the com back on. Immediately Mal's voice filled the small room.

"Serenity to Shuttle One. 'Nara, you there?"

Inara took down the comlink. "I'm here, Mal. So's Freya."

"She found you, good." There was relief in Mal's voice. "And why weren't you answering?"

"I was working, Mal," Inara said, a little asperity creeping into her tone. "You know, that thing you don't approve of?"

"Ain't got no problem with people working, Inara. Just what some of them call work."

Inara sighed. "Well, I think I'm finished for the day. I'll bring Freya back. I gather you've got a job of your own?"

"On Santo. Freya told you the situation?"

"She did. And I think I'll be coming with you."

"No clients want the pleasure of your company?" he asked, his voice surprised, and both women could imagine his eyebrows raising.

Inara touched her face again. "Not … no. Maybe I'm losing my touch."

"I doubt that most sincerely. Well, see you in a few." He signed off and Inara hung the comlink back up.

"I thought you had a full dance card this time around," Freya said.

"Looking like this?" Inara shook her head. "I'll make my apologies. Most of them are gentlemen, they'll understand something came up. And those that don't probably shouldn't be on my list anyway."

"Yeah." Freya glanced back into the body of the shuttle for some reason. "Well, best get going."

"Yes." Inara slid into the pilot's seat and activated the shuttle's engines

---

"Inara? Are you all right?" Kaylee asked, watching her friend come towards her along the catwalk.

"I'm fine. I just had a little trouble with a door," Inara assured her.

"A door?"

"It wanted to go one way, I wanted to go the other. We sort of clashed in the middle."

Kaylee laughed. "I get the same problem with that input valve. Number of times it's nearly squashed my fingers." She peered at the small amount of blood still on Inara's lip. "Still, better get Simon to look at it."

"I will," Inara promised.

"Best get back," Kaylee said. "Got the main atmo feed spread out on my workbench at the moment, and I don't think the Cap'n'd take kindly to finding out there ain't no oxygen if I don't fix it."

"That he wouldn't," said the man himself, coming towards them down the bridge stairs.

"Just going," Kaylee said brightly, scampering towards her engine room.

Mal stopped next to Inara, tilting his head to look at the bruise forming on her cheek and the split lip. "What happened here?" he asked, glancing at Freya behind her.

"Nothing, Mal," Inara insisted. "I had a little trouble with … Freya took care of it."

"You sure it wasn't Freya who was the trouble?"

Inara smiled then winced. "No, honestly."

"Well, good. But get the doctor to take a look."

"I'm on my way now."

Mal tuned to Freya. "Get us to moving. Might as well be at the rendezvous early – make it look like we're keen."

"Yes sir," Freya said, pulling a smile up.

"And you get to the infirmary," Mal added to Inara, walking past them down into the cargo bay.

Freya turned to head up the stairs, but Inara stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Why _did_ you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Help me. You could have just walked away. They told you to."

Freya turned so she could look the Companion directly in the face. "You're crew, Inara. Part of Serenity."

"That doesn't mean much to anyone but the Captain."

"It means everything to everyone on board." Freya shook her head. "No matter we're having problems, it ain't anyone's fault but ours. You're crew." Freya stopped, as if there was nothing else needed to be said.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She started to leave but Inara still wouldn't let her.

"No, I mean it. You're a good woman, Freya."

Freya shook her head. "Not that, Inara. And it doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean?" Inara stepped forward. "You told those men I was your friend."

"Words, Inara. And we both know they lie when we want them to."

"Why can't we be friends?" Inara shook her head. "Mal isn't the only one who doesn't like this. I know it's been upsetting Kaylee, and even Jayne –"

"I don't know," Freya admitted quickly. "We'll have to see."

"And if Mal makes a choice?" Inara prompted. "What then?"

"He ain't showing a sign of it as yet. And if he does ... well, I guess one of us has to live with it." She sighed. "Go on. Get your face seen to. I need to get us going to Santo before Mal starts shouting."

"Yes, that's not a pretty sight."

Freya nodded and headed up towards the bridge, wondering just what the Companion had gotten herself involved in.

Inara walked slowly down the stairs, thinking all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon entered the communal area. Freya was sitting at the table reading, and she glanced up and smiled quickly before going back to her book. He passed her and headed to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee before joining her at the table. "What are you reading?" he asked.

She held it up so he could see the cover. "_War and Peace_. It's a book I've tried to read a dozen times, but it looks like I'm failing again."

"I recall reading it in school. It seemed to be … unreal."

"It was a long time ago. But war is war."

"And peace?"

"Is insubstantial." She sighed and closed the book. "Or possibly ephemeral."

Simon shifted diffidently in his seat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is everything okay between you and Inara now?"

Freya stared at him. "Does everybody on this gorram boat know our business?"

"Pretty much," the young doctor admitted. "And Kaylee's been worrying about it a lot."

"I'm sorry about that," Freya replied. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt over something that … well, wasn't their business."

"Is that your way of telling me to go and mind mine?"

She smiled. "Not really. But yes, it is okay, and you can tell Kaylee she can relax. She won't be having to clean up blood and entrails from the galley."

Simon grimaced. "Thanks for that lovely mental image."

"You're a doctor – a little blood shouldn't bother you."

"It doesn't, it just depends on whose it is." He looked at her. "Can I ask another question?"

"You know what curiosity did to the cat, don't you?"

"We're back to blood and entrails again?"

She grinned. "Pretty much. So what's your question?"

"River has been saying you keep out of her way a lot. I've noticed that too. But she says it's because you're the same as her. Does that make sense?"

The smile faded from Freya's face and she sat very still. "In as much as we're both females, I guess."

Simon didn't take the hint. "She said you were hurt by the Alliance."

For a long time Freya didn't answer, but her eyes had lost their usual friendliness, and turned hard and cold as the stars. Eventually she said, "Kaylee's sweet on you, otherwise I'd put you through that bulkhead."

Simon was taken aback by the sheer steel in her voice. "I'm … I'm sorry. I thought you might want to talk about it. It might help River. She's so much better since Miranda, but … I still need to …"

Freya finally looked away from him, past him. She sighed, a deeply sad sound. "I suppose it won't harm." She spoke quietly, to herself more than to him. At last she brought her mind back from where it had gone and focused on him again, and he was glad to see the bleakness had gone from her eyes, replaced by something else, something infinitely heartbreaking. "Your sister wasn't the first, and it's pretty damn sure she won't be the last. They had to start somewhere. I wasn't the first, either, but close. What they did to us … well, what they did to your sister was sophisticated in comparison. They were still … honing their techniques. There was a 100 failure rate with the first batch – total psychosis."

Simon sat forward, his coffee forgotten. "So what happened? Did they release you?"

"And let us out into the 'verse? To tell everyone what they were doing? No. There was a fire. Although that doesn't begin to describe the inferno. One of us was a … I don't know what the technical term would be … pyrokinetic, or something. Just call him a firestarter. They didn't know. He set fires going everywhere, throughout the compound." She could still hear the screams, smell the smoke, feel the crackling of the heat close to her skin.

"How did you get out?"

"I don't know. I really don't. Suddenly I was outside. I don't remember anything. One moment I was in my … room, waiting to die, then I was outside. Immediately after that there was an explosion, a fireball. I doubt they bothered to check if we were all dead, and no-one was going to worry about DNA, if they could even find any."

"What did you do?"

"I ran. I don't know how long for. All I know is my feet were bleeding by the end. A man found me, a teacher, a healer."

"He cured you?"

"He helped me. He gave me the tattoo."

"But he cured your psychosis?" Simon moved closer, his face young and eager, reaching out to her. "You said, there was 100 psychosis."

She pushed her chair back, not wanting physical contact with him. "Who said I wasn't still crazy? Mal thinks I am, Zoe too. Even little Kaylee isn't sure. My crew knew I was for certain."

"But –"

"I'm still crazy, Simon. Just … good crazy instead of bad crazy." Freya stood up, picking up her discarded book, staring at the cover before looking back at him. "Doc, there might be another war coming. The rumours are starting. The Alliance is scared, afraid of another uprising. What Mal did on Miranda pushed them very close to the edge: it won't take much to pull them over. They're wishing they'd killed all the Browncoats when they had the chance, when they won. Now they're afraid they're going to lose. They want to tame the outer planets once and for all, civilise us into dust. And if they decide that is their only course of action, they'll let loose all the children like River. She's lucky, Simon. She has you. They have no-one. And they're insane. When that day comes, if it does, you'll have to decide what side you're on, and stop running. Mal, Zoe … they've already seen what happens, they know. But you'll have to decide. And it won't be pretty."

"I know which side I'm on."

"Well, good." She turned to leave, then looked back at him over her shoulder. "And tell your sister to keep her mind to herself. I won't ever tell anyone what they did to me." She turned away to head out of the door.

"I've a pretty good idea. I've seen your scars."

She didn't look back. "No. You haven't."

Back in her room, Freya sat on the bed, letting her head hang between her shoulders, her hands loose between her knees, trying to control the trembling. A slight tightening of her fingers indicated she knew someone else was there, but she didn't look up. "You heard."

Mal stepped into the doorway. "Yes. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know."

"No reason why you should." She raised her head, her face pale, and Mal felt something contract in his gut. There was an immensity of wretchedness in her eyes. "Never told anyone before."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She pinched her eyebrows together with the fingers of one hand.

Mal squatted down next to her. "You got a headache? You need something? I can get the doc to –"

"I need … do you know what I'd have been, if the Alliance hadn't taken me away from my family? A Companion." Mal's look of dismay combined with something like disgust almost made her smile. "That's what I was meant to be. I was packed, ready to go to the training house. Then my psi quotient was measured and my future changed, just like that. You didn't know that about me either, did you?"

"No."

"I've often wondered what kind of Companion I'd have been. If I'd been successful. And right now, right here I wish I was one. Because I need a man. I need you, Mal, to make love to me."

Mal stood up quickly, crossing his arms in a defensive position. "Freya, we've had this conversation before."

"That don't change anything. I still feel the same way."

"Freya – "

Freya sighed, knowing it was futile. "I know. I … know. I just thought … I'm sorry." She dropped her head again.

Mal, not knowing what else to say, turned and left the cabin. He headed towards his own, but Inara stepped from the shadows, blocking his way.

"Why don't you sleep with her?" she asked.

Mal was shocked. He still had a lot of feelings for this Companion, feelings he hadn't truly resolved yet, and to be told by her to sleep with another woman was … shocking. "Inara … if this is about before –"

"I was listening, Mal. And over the past few weeks I've come to see what neither of us would admit."

"Inara –"

Inara shook her head. "Mal, tell her how you feel. I think we've both come to realise what denying our needs can do. If we'd not been stupid, maybe … but I think we've gone past that now, don't you think?" She glanced at Freya's quarters. "I was wrong before. I shouldn't have tried …" She shook herself slightly. "And I'd never harm Freya. I like her."

Mal couldn't even begin to comment. Instead he asked the question that had been nagging at him. "Did you know? About her being a Companion?"

"Yes. She didn't tell me, of course, but … she said something, a few weeks back, when we were arguing, that made me wonder. I checked with the training house. She was due to attend but for some reason –"

"Would she have been any good?" Mal interrupted, not wanting to think about what the Alliance had done to her.

"With her talents I think she would have been the best. Find out. And at least she's not a whore."

"Inara –"Mal protested.

She took his hand, gently but with some sadness. "What was between us is over, if that's what's holding you back. That much is obvious, otherwise you would have acted on it the other day. We killed it with our indecision, and with our unwillingness to change. This is your chance to be with a woman who loves you."

Mal blinked. "She loves me?"

"Oh, Mal, she's told you often enough. You think she didn't? That she is so like you? Did you think we were fighting over you just for the fun of it?"

"Maybe – I don't … gorramit, Inara, I don't know!" He'd been thinking so much about it, he'd tied himself in knots, and now his brain was rebelling.

"You've never been with a warrior Companion – there have been none for a hundred years. She will make you feel … powerful. If you survive." Her dark eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

"If I … what?"

"I'm joking, Mal." She released his hand, releasing him entirely. "Go to her. Let her be a woman for once. Heal her. You should be together. You need her."

She turned and walked away, her bearing erect and her head high, and he couldn't see the tears on her cheeks, or hear her heart breaking.

Mal watched her leave, feeling an overwhelming respect for this elegant, stylish woman, then leaned against the bulkhead, trying to make a decision. Suddenly a determined look spread across his face and he headed back the way he had come.

As he entered Freya's room, he became aware of a sweetness in the air, not unpleasant. An incense stick was burning before a small statue, he realised, and Freya was adjusting it so the smoke wafted towards it. She appeared to be naked from the waist up, her tattoo striking and vivid, disappearing into her pants.

His eyes were drawn to the three cartouches. "What do they mean?" he asked.

Freya whirled, belatedly clamping her arms across her breasts. "Mal? What … what …"

"You invited me, remember?" He stayed in the doorway, still a little unsure of what her response would be. Freya picked up a brocade shawl and wrapped it around herself. "Please don't on my account," he added, smiling. She looked at him strangely, a light in her eyes that was more than just reflection.

"M … Mal." For once in her life she was tongue-tied.

"So what do they mean? Those symbols. I can't recall recognising them."

"They're … they're ancient. The … the top one is Power, the second Passion, and the third Enlightenment."

"Can I see?"

Freya turned, almost reluctantly it seemed, and Mal crossed the room. He ran a finger cross the top sigil. "Power." Pulling the shawl a little lower, he touched the second. "Passion." Freya let go of the shawl so it fell to her feet and Mal could just stroke the final symbol. "Enlightenment." She shivered at his touch. "Why those three?" he asked.

"With great passion can come great power, but without enlightenment the world is dark." She was repeating something, it was obvious, a mantra of some form. "It's something my friend – my healer – taught me."

"The man who did this?" Mal placed his large hands on her back, between her shoulder blades, and ran them down the blazing colours.

"Y – yes," she stammered.

He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Unaccountably she was blushing, a most arousing site. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek. "I'm glad you didn't become a Companion. That was the trouble between Inara and me – I see it as one thing, she another, and neither of us was going to give an inch." He ran his thumb across her lips, which parted slightly. "You were right – time to move on."

"Don't," Freya said, and he looked into her eyes, suddenly confused by this apparent change of signal. "Not … not this. But talking of Inara. I know what she means to you, and I can't compete. Just let me be me tonight."

Mal smiled. "Compete? Darlin' there's no competition. It's your room I'm standin' in." He leaned down, just enough so his lips could touch hers. "And your flesh that my hand is holdin'." He stroked his hand from her waist up to her breast, cupping it gently. "And it's you I intend to lie with tonight."

---

They were on the floor, the bunk too small. Freya lay on her front, he face pillowed on her arms and turned towards Mal. He was propped on his elbow, and with his free hand he stroked her tattoo, wet with perspiration.

"It seems to be glowing," he noted. "Now why should that be?"

"It mean's I'm happy. Sated. For the moment."

"Only for the moment? Woman, you are voracious. You'll wear me down to a shadow of my former self."

"No. Just making up for lost time." She gazed into his blue eyes. "Why didn't you sleep with her?" she asked finally.

Mal looked at her, surprised. "Can you read us? Read me?"

She shrugged. "If I wanted to. But I don't. If nothing else, my mentor taught me self-control."

"So did Inara tell you?"

"She … might have mentioned it. When we were working out whether to kill each other or not."

"I see."

She smiled at him. "Don't be angry with her, Mal. She loves you."

"Frey, if you're going to tell me to go to her –"

She rolled onto her side and touched his lips with her fingertips. "I'm not. But even if this is the only night we have together again, then I will treasure it."

"Only night?" Mal asked, leaning forward so his body was pressed against hers. "Frey, darlin', now I've stopped being a _hwoon-dahn_, you think I'm going to let you get away from me again?"

She smiled at him, feeling him swell against her, and touched her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

It was going to be difficult, dangerous. Not a mission she'd take on lightly, but it had to be done. Could end up with someone lying in a pool of blood on the floor, and knowing the way her luck was going lately it would probably be hers, but … she had to do it. She knocked.

"_Ching jin_."

Freya stepped through into the Companion's shuttle, noting the incense, not unlike that she used herself. "Inara?"

The woman herself moved gracefully from the small bridge area into the room. "Freya!" She was surprised. "What can I do for you?" She held herself upright, distant, not wanting to provoke another confrontation.

Freya took a deep breath. "I … we …" She swallowed. "Can we talk?"

"What about?" Inara asked curiously.

"I … wanted to apologise." There, she'd said it.

This broke through the Companion's reserve. "Apologise? What for?" When Freya just stood, her mouth working but showing no signs of being able to even get her words out, Inara added, "Please, sit."

Freya sank down onto the sofa gratefully, and Inara joined her, not close, but a safe distance away. Freya's lips twitched and she sighed. "I ain't gonna bite, Inara."

"I think I've had enough of that for a few days," Inara agreed, her hand going to touch the bruise turning yellow on her face.

"Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to apologise for."

"Why? You didn't hit me."

"No, but … I was annoyed, Inara. You lied to me about those men, and I …" She stopped. "If you're in trouble, I want to help."

"It isn't anything you can help me with," Inara said regretfully.

"Why don't you tell me and let me be the judge?" Freya smiled.

Inara was taken aback. She'd tried, attempted to make friends with Freya after the incident with … them, but she'd turned her back. Now Freya seemed to be making overtures herself.

"Has Mal told you to come in here?" she asked.

"No." Then Freya raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you think I'm being friendly because he told me to," she realised.

"Aren't you?"

"Funnily enough, no." She shook her head, leaning forward so her elbows were resting on her knees, her face down. "I've watched you with the others, Inara. Kaylee in particular, River and Simon, even Jayne." She looked up. "You're more than friends with them. You're family."

Inara held back the astonishment that raced through her. "And that means …"

"I like them. I'm friends with them. And …" She shook her head. "Gorramit, Inara, I'm pretty sure I like you too."

Now it wasn't astonishment, it was shock. "What?" she asked, trying to get her breath back.

"Before all this, with Mal, I …" Freya licked her lips. "I knew how you felt, how I feel, but I thought we could be friends."

"And I ruined that? Trying, in my heavy-handed way, to bribe you?"

"Well, didn't help." She smiled. "And it wasn't exactly your best plan ever. You ain't meant to get things that way: you're more … diplomatic."

"Well, I wasn't that day."

"But I'm not blaming you," Freya added quickly. "If anything, we're equally responsible." She shrugged. "Or we could blame Mal."

"That's a distinct possibility," Inara agreed. "He started all of this."

"What, by being born?"

Inara bit back the laugh that rose in her throat. "I was thinking more of coming to my rescue, inviting me back onto Serenity."

Freya considered. "Nope, I think I was nearer the truth the first time." She nodded wisely.

"I was right," Inara said.

"'Bout what?"

"You are a good woman."

Freya laughed. "And I told you I'm not." She leaned back. "But I can pretend."

"Is this pretending? You being here?" Inara asked, suddenly unsure.

"No." Freya looked at her. "You've had training. You know when people are lying to you. And I'm not."

"So we're going to be friends?"

"Well, " Freya said, pursing her lips. "Not sure we'll be lifelong buddies, but …" She grinned, an action that lit her entire face. "Friends." She held out her hand.

Inara nodded, taking it in her own. "Friends." They shook, then both laughed. "Can you imagine what Mal would say if he saw us?" she went on.

"He'd think we'd finally come to our senses and allowed him to be captain on his own boat," Freya said. "Got someone to do what he'd ordered for once."

"And that doesn't happen as often as he'd like."

"No, no it doesn't!" Freya nodded.

"Would … I was just going to make some tea. Would you like some?" Inara asked.

The other woman smiled. "That would be … yes, please."

As Inara busied herself with the bowls, getting her teapot ready, Freya studied her, from the dark hair piled on top of her head, kept in place with jewelled clips, down the slip of deep red gauze over a black underdress, to the surprisingly comfortable looking slippers on her feet.

"What?" the Companion asked, not looking at her, but aware she was being scrutinised.

Freya didn't say what was always in the back of her mind, that there was no way she could ever compete, but instead said, "You are an extraordinary woman, Inara."

Inara looked over her shoulder in surprise. "I'm … what?"

"I think I shall enjoy being your friend."

"I … I hope so."

"So why don't you tell me what those men really wanted?"

Inara dropped one of the bowls and it rolled away under the bed. "I … I told you. It was a simple attempt at robbery."

"It wasn't a simple anything." Freya stood up and crossed the shuttle. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you."

"But you did, when you made them leave. They won't be back," Inara insisted.

"That's not what they said." Freya put her hand on the Companion's arm. "Inara."

Inara looked into Freya's dark eyes then sat down suddenly on the bed, the good-humoured atmosphere of a moment before now dark, threatening. "They wanted information," she said quietly.

"Information? What kind of information?"

"Where someone will be at a certain time." Inara studied her hands. "A client." She looked up. "That sort of thing is confidential. I could be barred from ever taking clients again if I did that, brought up before the Guild board, worse … it's totally against Guild rules."

"It would be," Freya agreed. She sat down next to her. "Who was it? The client?"

"I don't know," Inara admitted. "You came in just as they got to that point."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Inara said, putting her hand on top of Freya's. "I don't doubt they would have got more violent when I refused."

"And you would have?"

"Oh, yes. I would never give out anything like that."

"They might have killed you. Or worse," Freya pointed out.

"I know." Inara swallowed, her mind skirting around the images her imagination was laying bare for her to see.

"Did they say why?"

"No," Inara said unhappily. "And that worries me. It could be an assassination attempt, a robbery … anything."

"Assassination? Your clients are that important?"

"Some of them. Most are just people."

"Are clients exclusive? I mean, do they use more than one Companion?"

"Freya, everyone's different. Some do only see a particular Companion, others like some variety." Inara sighed. "I just don't know which one it could be."

"And you've been wondering whether to contact them all, warn them," Freya said.

"How … how did you know?" Her eyes were wide.

"Warn them about what, Inara? That someone might, at some point, be going to do something?"

"I did think I should –"

"Which ones?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Which ones? Just the important ones, or all those little people who needed some companionship?"

Inara closed her mouth. "I hadn't really thought that far."

"Inara, if this is what those men wanted, that you've told me everything –"

"Oh, I have!" Inara insisted.

"Then I don't see what else there is to do. I imagine you have a pretty big client base, and there's no guarantee it's one you see anyway. Supposing they had word that a potential client had something they wanted. That you – or another Companion – were going to make an appointment."

"You mean they can look into the future?" Inara asked, scoffing slightly, and Freya smiled.

"Well, maybe not that. I doubt they have a psychic around like us. But … Inara, it's up to you. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to contact any who are wealthy … although that's probably most of them, considering your rates … so any you feel might be vulnerable. Or, better yet, contact the Guild. They can warn any they feel might be in danger. But don't lose any sleep over it." She smiled, and patted the Companion's hand.

"And if they come back?"

"Then we'll deal with them. Inara, you're with family. We won't let anything happen to you." She looked stern. "And don't go turning off your comunit just because you're in the middle of some steamy session." A thought occurred to her. "Maybe we should get Kaylee to install an emergency button somewhere. You know, someone gets too … eager and you can call for help."

"If I can't take care of myself, I'm not a Companion," Inara said firmly, standing up. "Now, where's that bowl got to?"

She leaned over and started searching.

Two minutes later Mal passed the entrance to Shuttle One, and heard laughter coming from inside. Being nosy, or being captain as he preferred to call it, he glanced inside, moving the curtain slightly to get a better look. There was Inara and Freya, on the floor, each trying to reach something under the bed, and almost in hysterics. He smiled. At least some things were back to normal.


End file.
